


An Exchange

by thatsnotmyname32



Series: Semi Precious [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Descriptive Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: Sakura and Minato meet at an inn. Smut follows. M rated MinaSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Series: Semi Precious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820068
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	An Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the biggest lemon I've ever written! And considering it's been years since I wrote one, properly wrote one, that's saying something. ;)

Sakura recognised him immediately, of course.

At this point in time, it was before he'd garnered his infamy. He wasn't yet known as the Kiiroi Senkō, even though she knew he'd already perfected it. That, and his rasengan. Yet, there was Namikaze Minato, smiling at her in the bar in Yu no Kuni, quite obviously attempting to seduce her. Why? He was probably on a mission, possibly a seduction one. But why had he targeted her of all people?

Sakura refrained from frowning at him as he ran a finger along her bare arm, lest that detract him. He was pretty good at this, which kinda contradicted the things that Kakashi-sensei had told Naruto, that her adorable idiot of a team mate had later told her. According to sensei, the Yondaime was supposed to be an _idiot_ when it came to women. He'd apparently taken _ages_ to make it clear to Naruto's mother that he was interested.

But maybe that was it? Because he cared for Kushina, but this was just a mission? Sakura stamped down the pouty feeling of disappointment that came with that thought. He _was_ gorgeous, after all. She smiled back at him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked, calling him out on it.

"And what if I was?" he asked in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Then I'd have to wonder why," she told him. "There are far easier targets here for an undercover shinobi."

He didn't react, a credit to his training. Instead he took a sip of the drink he ordered and asked, "What makes you think I'm a ninja?"

"Your posture," she told him. "The way you checked out the room when you entered. Not to mention the small, almost unnoticeable, kunai scar along the side of your nose. Other things too…"

Sakura raised her own hand, lightly brushing her finger along said scar. She leaned in close to him, her breath tickling his ear as she whispered, "There's also the fact that I know _exactly_ where you're hiding your kunai."

She pulled back just enough to make eye contact with him, quite pleased to see the slightest of frowns on his face. "So," she asked. "What is it you want?"

"…Information," he told her a moment later. "I know _you_ have what I'm after, because you were seen speaking with my target."

Sakura licked her lips, thinking on who he could be talking about, then guessed, "Kurosaki-san?"

Minato nodded sharply once, then asked, "I want to know where his base is, where he's going after here. Anything you can tell me, really."

"I know all that and more," Sakura admitted, then leaned in again to whisper huskily, "But what will you give me in return? Are you willing to follow through on your intention when you approached me?"

Pulling back, Sakura saw a brief moment of conflict in his eyes. So, he was already with Kushina then? Regardless, he'd come on this mission, had approached her with every intent of seducing her. But that's what happened when you were a ninja of Konoha, or any of the villages, really. Your body was not your own once you took those vows, you were in service to the village until death or retirement. (In some villages, only death.)

So the question remained… Would he go through with it? Sakura would have no problem with it, the guy was gorgeous, and having this opportunity wasn't something just _anyone_ could claim. Not that she was in a position to go shouting it from the rooftops, but still. She stared him in the eyes until she saw him make his choice, and he grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to the rooms above.

Once upstairs, Minato dragged her into one of the rooms, one he was already staying in, by the look of it. As soon as the door was closed, his lips were upon hers, his tongue seeking entrance. There was a little frustration, perhaps anger, in his touch, but Sakura didn't care. She kissed him back with just as much fervour, fingers running through his blond hair, pulling at the lustrous strands in a way that had to be at least a bit painful.

He was tugging at her shirt, yanking at it to get it off of her. Their kiss broke momentarily as it came off over her head. Then Sakura mewled in delight when his lips reclaimed hers. Minato had her pressed into the wall next to the door at that point, his body pressed into hers. Her hands came down from his hair to tug at his shirt as well, and that was also soon discarded.

Sakura ran her hands down his muscled chest, fingers plucking at the button of his pants, yanking down his zipper. He groaned when her hand slipped in to cup him over his underwear, thrusting slightly into her hand. Minato batted her hands away, then yanked his pants off, before pulling the skirt she'd been wearing down to pool at her feet. They both stood there in their underclothes, anticipation thick in the air.

Minato then reached around to undo her bra, releasing her breasts as he chucked the scrap of clothing aside. He leaned down to take a pert nipple into his mouth, and Sakura gasped, hands coming up to grasp at his hair once more. He suckled like a babe, though the sensations it shot through her were undoubtedly nothing like that. She banged her head against the wall as she threw it back when a hand came up to tweak her other breast.

The hand that wasn't on her breast rest upon her belly, and slowly Minato lowered it, reaching in under her panties, briefly running a finger along her slit. Sakura's hips jerked, and she almost cried in disappointment when his finger retreated. He released the nipple he'd been laving, then grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bed.

He all but threw her down on it, following her trajectory as she bounced on the springy mattress. She giggled up at him as she bounced, noting the quirk of his eyebrow as she did so. He pulled off his boxers then, and Sakura took in the sight of him, alert and saluting her, as he knelt before her. Minato slid his hands up her legs, along the inside of her thighs, before taking hold of the minute piece of cloth that was her underwear, pulling it off slowly down her legs.

Sakura's breath hitched at that, and she stared intently at him as he took a whiff of the lace, before discarding it. Minato's hands ran along her thighs once more, before he parted them, leaning his face down toward her core. She welcomed him eagerly, mewling as he kissed up along one thigh, and then the other. His breath was hot against her skin, her nerves alight with anticipation.

His tongue dipped ever so briefly along her folds, and she _whined_ at the brief contact. Sakura jerked her hips up, trying to bring him closer to her sweet spot, but Minato restrained her with a hand on her hip.

"Patience," he whispered, and she sighed in need.

His tongue dipped again, and she whimpered. Minato moved his other hand to part her folds, causing her to buck again, but his grip on her was firm. Sakura mewled once more as one finger slipped in, then out, then back in again. A second finger joined it, but he was going so slowly, he was _torturing_ her. Then his tongue darted out to give that little nub a flick, and she cried out in pleasure.

In an instant, three fingers were suddenly pumping inside of her, and Sakura's back arched as she gripped the sheets beneath her. Minato's tongue laved as his fingers thrust in, out, in, out. He was driving her to that peak, the one that she was desperate to tumble over. Oh, Kami, it felt so… so… There was no describing it! His fingers curled, hitting a spot that had her legs shaking as she all but screamed out her orgasm, riding his fingers even as they didn't slow.

As she came down from her bliss, his fingers finally slowed, coaxing her down. Once she was a quivering mess beneath him, he removed his fingers. The muscles of Sakura's inner thighs twitched in the aftermath of her orgasm, even as Minato lapped up her juices with his tongue. That was… That was…

Minato was moving upwards again, kissing his way from her core, along her belly, over her breasts, and all over her neck. He sucked hard at the junction of her neck and shoulder, leaving his mark. Then he kissed her lips thoroughly, letting her taste herself, before moving to her ear, and whispering, "Are you going to return the favour?"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him thoughtfully. She sat up then, and he sat up also in a kneeling position. She grabbed hold of him, running her hand over his silken steel, loving the groan she got just from that. She positioned herself so that she was on her hands and knees before him, glancing up briefly to the unforgettable view of the future Yondaime standing alert before her, before she took him in her mouth all in one go.

And then let go almost immediately. Sakura blew lightly on his tip, relishing his groan as a hand came to fist in her hair. She ran her tongue from base to tip, then tip to base, bringing a hand up to grasp his length, pumping along the shaft. The hand in her hair tightened as she repeated all of this a few times, taking all of him in for the briefest of moments, before letting go to lick along his hardened length of steel, only to do it all over again.

"Tease," Minato growled, and Sakura decided to take mercy on him.

She took all of him into her mouth, pumping up and down along his length, tongue working as she sucked fervently. His hips thrust him deeper and deeper into her mouth, and Sakura reached up to caress his scrotum, causing an uncontrolled jerk of his hips that almost caused her to gag. Almost. She brought her hand up to pump at his base as she bobbed up and down along his shaft. His choked cries of pleasure were giving her a delightful sense of feminine pride.

That _she_ was reducing this man, the Kiiroi Senkō, the Yondaime, the hero of _her_ village, to this?

It was empowering.

Minato was thrusting harder, Sakura could sense that his orgasm was upon him. But before he could reach it, he was suddenly pushing her away, all but throwing her back onto the bed and following her down. He parted her thighs none too gently, then he was inside her with one powerful thrust. She cried out in delight at the feel of him inside her, still wet from when he'd pleasured her before.

His thrusts were rough and wild, and Sakura desperately matched his pace, thrusting her hips up to meet his. Minato grabbed hold of her legs, pulling one up over his shoulder, the other splayed out to the side as far as she could stretch. This new angle hit that _perfect_ spot, and she began to scream out her pleasure.

She came hard, stars exploding before her eyes. Sakura was lost in a sea of sensation as Minato continued to thrust wildly above her. Soon enough, he jerked uncontrollably as he emptied himself inside of her in the throes of his own passion. Once spent, he collapsed atop of her. Sakura was drowsy, and would have liked nothing better that to sleep, but it seemed he wasn't going to let her.

Minato nuzzled her neck. "Was that good enough for you?" he asked, moving slightly inside of her, causing her to whimper at the sensations.

"More than good enough," she told him breathily.

Minato raised his head to stare down at her, and for a moment it seemed that he wanted to say something, but then the moment passed and he instead leaned down to kiss her languidly. Sakura threaded her fingers through his hair, returning the kiss, then he was moving out and off of her. She groaned at the loss, then watched as he headed to the small bathroom most rooms in the inn had.

Sakura flopped back onto the bed, breathing deeply as she recovered. That… had been more than she could have _ever_ imagined! She ran a hand briefly over her satiated sex, sighing contentedly as it twitch lightly in response. She stayed there a moment, then got up, gathering her clothes together. Once she had them together, Minato came out, refreshed and as gorgeous as ever.

"Go clean up," he said, and Sakura ducked into the bathroom.

She ran the water of the shower over her only briefly, just enough to be clean enough to get back to where she now called home (a cute little cottage outside this village). When she exited the bathroom, Minato was there, fully dressed once again. She smiled as she went over to him, and he reached out, pulling her close, his hands on her butt as he kissed her softly.

Sakura pulled back then and said, "Kurosaki-san has a base not far from here, near the old abandoned mill. I'm not sure how you can get in, but… He's leaving for Ame in less than a week. If you need to capture or kill him, that'll be your only chance, because I don't think he's coming out of there again."

And he wasn't. Kurosaki was one of Hanzo's men, and would die the same day that Nagato killed him.

Minato leaned down to lightly pepper her chin with kisses. "Thank you," he said, holding her even tighter.

It was with great reluctance that Sakura pulled away. She grinned up at him. "You're welcome," she said, then went to the door, opening it.

She glanced back at him, and saw that look again, like he wanted to say something, but, somehow knowing what it could be (and knowing that it could _never_ be) she winked and said, "See ya!" before closing the door and leaving the inn behind her.


End file.
